Un drôle de briefing
by Aelwing
Summary: Et si les anciens ou au moins un pouvaient aider les nouveaux Atlantes, au moins dans un certain domaine.


_Briefing peu ordinaire…_

Auteur : Aelwing

Adresse e mail : ( si quelqu'un m'envoie quelque chose, il est assuré d'une réponse, même si ca me prend trois semaines, alors soyez patients)

Résumé : John Janus, et Elizabeth est malade… A vous de voir… C'est Shweir… Et très court…

Genre : Guimauve et n'importe quoi…

Disclaimer : Je veux et j'exige qu'on m'offre la MGM !… Vous voulez pas ? Et puis quoi encore, c'est un ordre !… Non ?… Vraiment pas ?… … Bon, vous venez de déclarer le début de la pire déprime de ma vie là, j'espère que vous culpabilisez, vous personnages immondes qui possédaient la sublissime MGM à ma place !.. Un peu plus sérieusement (c'est chiant d'être sérieuse…), rien n'est à moi et ça m'énerve !!!!!!! donc j'ai écrit ce truc pour me défouler, voilà quoi, c'est un pur délire et je n'ai même pas de droit de gagner des sous dessus… … … OUUIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Spoileurs : Rien, juste l'épisode avec la vieille Elizabeth (Géniale cette version de Liz, non ? Elle est beaucoup plus vivante et shippeuse : Vis le temps présent, si c'est pas pour qu'elle sorte avec John, ça !!)

Notes : Je suis généreuse, juste une : DITES-MOI CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ !!!!!!!!!!! PLEAASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!………………

_Briefing peu ordinaire…_

C'étais la nuit sur Atlantis. Une nuit bleu-noir, comme toutes les autres nuits. Mais une forme évanescente errait dans les couloirs. Elle ressemblait à un ancien, mais elle ne rayonnait pas. Elle se dirigeait vers les quartiers d'habitation, et elle entra dans ceux du lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard. Elle s'approchas de lui, se plaça au dessus de lui, et entra dans son corps. Il se redressa et ouvrit les yeux… Leur blanc n'étais plus blanc, mais bleu ! Il se rendormit aussitôt, mais une légère aura se dessinait autour de lui…

Deux semaines plus tard, lors d'un briefing, Rodney expliquait à Elizabeth et SGA1 sa dernière découverte dans l'un des labos de la cité.

Rodney : … Je pense que cet engin sert à étudier les possibilités d'adaptation d'une planète à la vie humaine.

Elizabeth : Il pourrait faire office de MALP ?

Rodney : Oui, il…

John : Non.

Toutes les personnes le regardèrent.

Elizabeth : Que voulez-vous dire ?

John : Nous ne pourrons pas l'utiliser comme un MALP.

Rodney : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

John : Cet objet ne supporte pas de traverser la porte. Une fois de l'autre côté, les informations qu'ils transmet sont toutes faussées. La démolécuralisation affecte grandement ces engins.

Rodney : Mais non ! le propre de la démolécuralisation est qu'elle conserve a l'identique les choses. C'est illogique ce que vous dites là John.

John : Mais c'est vrai. Je l'ai déjà testé, et je n'ai jamais trouvé de solution pour qu'il fonctionne. Il faut dire que les Wraiths ne m'en ont pas donné le temps.

Elizabeth : Pardon ?!… John, vous allez bien ?

John : Il vas très bien. Mais je ne suis pas John Sheppard.

Teyla : Quoi ?!!

Elizabeth : John, arrêtez de vous ficher de nous !

John : Je ne suis pas votre ami. Mais vous me connaissez quand même. Je m'appelle Janus. Vous m'avez déjà rencontré il y a dix mille ans Elizabeth. Ce n'étais pas la même vous, mais vous este identiques.

Elizabeth : Mais Janus est un atlante qui a vécu au temps des anciens !

John : Mais je ne me suis élevé qu'il y a une centaine d'années. Comme vous me l'avez conseillé, j'ai construit un autre Jumper spatio-temporel, et j'ai fait d'innombrables voyages dans le temps. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses, dont une qui risque de vous détruire. Je me sert du corps de votre ami pour pouvoir revenir vous prévenir.

Elizabeth : Mais les anciens n'interviennent jamais dans les histoires humaines !

John : Pas encore. Lorsque vos corps aurons l'évolution nécessaire, nous reviendrons. Pour l'instant, il nous faut attendre.

Teyla : Pourquoi este-vous là dans ce cas ?

John : Parce que même les anciens ont des sentiments. Et que je n'arrivait pas à oublier ma vie mortelle et ceux que j'y avait rencontrés.

En disant cela, il regardais Elizabeth d'une manière insistante, qui la mit mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas la première fois que John la regardait comme ça, et d'habitude ça lui plaisait bien, mais là il y avait quelque chose de différent en lui… Elle se repris très vite.

Elizabeth : De qui parlez-vous ?

John : De vous et de mon arrière-petit-fils.

Teyla : Qui ?

John : John…

Rodney : Quoi ?… John est… le petit fils d'un ancien ?!!

John : A votre avis, pourquoi il nous ressemble autant si ce n'est pour ça ?

Elizabeth : Mais pourquoi moi ?

John : Vous ne vous en souvenez pas, mais moi si. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce que je vous ai dit, juste avant de partir. Mais s'il arrive à affronter ses sentiments, peut-être que vous comprendrez.

A cet instant, John-Janus tombas sur le sol, et fut pris de convulsions. On aurait dit une crise d'épilepsie. Une brume blanche et transparente s'élevait de son corps. Elle pris une forme humaine, celle de Janus… Lorsqu'elle en fut complètement sortie, John étais hors d'haleine. Avec l'aide de Ronon, Elizabeth et Teyla, il se remit sur ses jambes avec difficultés. L'ancien semblait attendre quelque chose. John le vit et se mit en colère.

John : Je suis sensé faire quoi maintenant ?!

Janus : La sauver, si tu ne veux pas qu'ils meurent tous. Je t'ai donné de quoi le faire, mais tu ne doit pas perdre de temps, sinon il sera trop tard.

Apres ces mots, il disparut.

Elizabeth : John… Vous allez bien ?

John : Oui, mais il faut que vous veniez avec moi à l'infirmerie de toute urgence. Et dites à Carson qu'on a besoin de lui en vitesse.

Elizabeth : Pardon ?

John : Vous allez m'envoyer à l'infirmerie pour voir si je n'ai rien. Carson ne trouveras rien sur moi, mais sur vous, oui.

Elizabeth : Pardon ?

John : Janus a dit que vous étiez malade, et que si je ne me dépêchais pas vous alliiez y rester ! Je lui fait confiance même s'il m'a privé de mon corps pendant au moins deux semaines, et il dit vrai, il vaux mieux que vous veniez a l'infirmerie avec moi. Ca vaudrait mieux.

Elizabeth : John, vous devez être en train de délirer… Vous avez subi un gros choc, je comprend que vous soyez déboussolé, mais…

John : Vous ne comprenez pas ! Comment voulez-vous qu'on gagne la bataille sans vous ?!! Si on ne fait rien, vous ne pourrez pas nous donner le force de résister ! Sans vous, ils vont trouver la Terre et la détruire, puis ensuite toute la vois lactée… Je vous en prie !!… Elizabeth !… Au pire, ca ne vous fera pas de mal de faire un bilan médical !

Elizabeth : John, même si vous dites vrai, je ne vais pas mourir !

John : Le 7 novembre 2006… Nous sommes déjà le 3 septembre… Je vous en prie, Elizabeth ! Janus a vu la stèle commémorative à votre nom sur Atlantis, alors que la Terre étais complètement détruite !

Elizabeth : Comment savez-vous ça ?

John : Il m'a donné sa mémoire… Et il sait que sans vous nous allons tous y rester… Il l'a vu ! Je vous en prie !… ce n'est rien du tout un bilan médical !

Elizabeth : Même si c'est vrai, je

John : Mais c'est vrai !!… Au pire, vous n'aurez qu'a m'envoyer paître une fois que Carson vous aura examinée… Elizabeth !…

Elizabeth : Vous n'allez pas me lâcher avec ça ?

John : Non… je vous en prie !…

Elizabeth : Très bien ! Je vais venir voir avec vous que je suis en parfaite santé. Ca vous va ?

John : Non, parce que lorsque vous verrez que je dit vrai, vous aller désespérer… Et que je ne sais pas comment faire pour vous aider…

Dix minutes plus tard, un John en pleine angoisse et une Elizabeth qui en avait marre de ses affirmations passèrent la porte de l'infirmerie.

Carson : John, elizabeth ! Je suis content de vous voir. John, j'ai une machine ancienne qui ne veux pas fonctionner. Vous voulez bien m'appeler Rodney ?

John : Pas la peine. C'est laquelle ?

Carson : Celle-là… Pourquoi ?

John ne répondit jamais à sa question, il inspecta la machine, fit quelques manipulations, et elle repartit comme si elle étais neuve.

John : Petit problème de compatibilité entre la technologie ancienne et nos ordinateurs. Le naquada n'a pas la même concentration molaire. Celle des anciens est à 12.6 mol par litre, et le notre est à 6.2…

Carson : je croirait entendre Rodney…

John : Moi je dirait un scientifique ancien qui s'est introduit dans mon crame pendant deux semaines sans que quiconque ne s'en rende compte. Mais c'est juste un point de vue différent. Carson, pourriez-vous faire une analyse à Elizabeth ? Elle est malade et ne veux pas me croire…

Carson : Elizabeth est en excellente santé.

John : S'il vous plait !… Si vous ne faites pas cet examen, elle va mourir dans deux mois sans qu'on ai pu faire quoi que ce soit !

Carson : Pardon ?… Elizabeth, vous allez vous allonger sur cette table, et je vais vous faire un scanner.

Elizabeth : Mais !

Carson : Pas de mais ! Vous vous allongez. Quand il parle comme ça, c'est qu'il est sur de ce qu'il dit. Et je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

Elizabeth : John, si on ne trouve rien, vous allez me le payer !

John : Je suis désolé docteur Weir…

Carson lui fit passer un scanner ancien. Il regardais les résultats, et dit avec un sourire :

Carson : John, vous allez morfler.

Elizabeth : Donc je n'ai rien ?

Carson : Non, même pas un… Oh, mon dieu !…

Le visage de Carson se décomposa. Ce qu'il voyait lui faisait peur…

Elizabeth : Quoi ?

Carson : Elizabeth… Il a raison…

Elizabeth : Quoi ?!!!

Carson : il y a un virus qui court dans vos veines… Il n'y étais pas la semaine dernière…

Elizabeth : ca veux dire quoi ?…

Carson : Que si on ne trouve pas bientôt une solution, dans environ deux mois, vous serez dans un tel état de faiblesse que votre cœur vas lâcher…

Personne ne dit mot pendant dix minutes, avant qu'Elizabeth ose dire un mot…

Elizabeth : je vais mourir ?

Carson : je crains que oui, si je n'arrive pas à trouver de quoi vous guérir…

John : Je suis désolé d'avoir raison… J'aurais mille fois préféré avoir tord…

Un mois plus tard, toute la base avait acceptée l'idée qu'Elizabeth avait une maladie mortelle, bien que non contagieuse, que même Carson ne savait pas guérir. John passait beaucoup de temps dans une salle, juste à côté de ses appartements, qu'il avait transformé en labo, encore plus encombré que celui de Rodney. Maintenant il y avait sur Atlantis, non plus deux, mais trois spécialistes de la technologie des anciens qui passaient leur temps à prendre le chignon a Rodney. John et Rydec s'étaient même mis d'accort pour l'empêcher de les embêter en prenant la parole en plein milieu d'un de leurs exposés respectifs. Elizabeth n'avais rien changé à sa manière d'être, sauf un détail. Maintenant elle dormait la nuit. Elle était trop fatiguée pour faire autre chose…

Un soir, elle se retrouvas sur son balcon. Elle réfléchissait à tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé faire dans sa vie, et de qu'elle aurait bien aimé faire avant de mourir. Ca faisait beaucoup de choses. Du best jumping, piloter un Jumper, rencontrer un ancien en personne, trouver le moyen de se débarrasser des Wraiths, avoir une fille ou un fils, son enfant, vivre en paix, auprès de l'homme de sa vie, aller en mission avec son équipe phare… Elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait encore faire certaines de ses choses, comme aller en mission, ou même piloter un Jumper… elle se dirigeas vers l'infirmerie, ou elle interrompis Carson au milieu d'une de ses expériences.

Elizabeth : Carson ! Il faut que vous m'injectiez votre gèno-therapie !

Carson : Pourquoi ?

Elizabeth : Parce qu'il est possible que le virus dont je souffre n'atteigne pas les anciens ! Et même dans le cas ou ca ne marcherait pas, je pourrait au moins faire certaines choses dont j'ai toujours rêvé depuis que nous sommes ici avant de mourir…

Carson : Mais, Elizabeth !…

Elizabeth : je vous demande juste de me faire cette piqûre au cas où ça marche !… Carson, s'il vous plait !…

Carson : Très bien…

Elizabeth : Merci !!

Il lui fit le vaccin tant redouté et aimé par les Atlantes. Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle fut terminée, il ne décelas aucun changement. Elle demandas alors à John de la rejoindre au hagard aux Jumpers. Elle avait laissé des consignes pour qu'on ne la dérange pas pendant au moins trois heures.

John : Que voulez-vous docteur ?

Elizabeth : je voudrait que vous m'appreniez à piloter cet engin. J'en ai toujours rêvée depuis que je vous ai vu le piloter pour le première fois.

John : Mais vous n'avez pas le gène !

Elizabeth : Carson m'a déjà fait la piqûre miracle, mais mon virus semble toujours autant m'aimer, alors j'ai décidé de réaliser les rares rêves que je peux réaliser… Piloter un Jumper en fait partie…

John : … Dans ce cas, ce sera un plaisir…

Trois heures plus tard, Elizabeth pilotait le Jumper aussi bien que lui, et s'amusait comme une gamine à faire des loopings et des figures toutes plus acrobatiques les unes que les autres. Lorsqu'ils durent rentrer sur Atlantis, elle étais aussi déçue qu'un enfant sans cadeau au pied du sapin de noël. Mais elle retrouvas très vite son sérieux et son professionnalisme. Le dédale arriva le lendemain. Elle demanda à être téléportée à leur bord. Ils ne firent aucun problème. Mais sans qu'ils y comprennent rien du tout, elle leur emprunta deux parachutes, et retournas sur Atlantis. Elle embauchas Rodney et John pour la conduire au dessus d'Atlantis. Là, elle mis son parachute.

Elizabeth : Lequel de vous deux m'accompagne ?

Rodney : Faire du parachute ?

Elizabeth : Bien sur ! je n'ai pas envie de mourir en regrettant de ne jamais avoir fait de parachute !

John : Je vous accompagne ! Rodney, vous prenez soin de mon Jumper, on se retrouve en bas !

Elizabeth : Mais j'y serait la première !

Et elle ouvrit la porte et sautas dans le vide. John mis à peine une seconde à réagir… Il empoignas son parachute, l'enfilas en deux en trois mouvements, et la suivit, après avoir lancé une dernière petite phrase à Rodney.

John : Et elle triche !!!

Rodney n'y compris rien sur le coup. Apres une minute, il rentra à toute vitesse sur Atlantis, ou il retrouvas Elizabeth sur la jetée nord, en train de plier son parachute, et John qui était en train de se poser.

Rodney : Vous n'allez pas bien Elizabeth ?!!!

Elizabeth : Je vais très bien Rodney. Je vais seulement mourir dans moins d'un mois… Et je veux réaliser toutes ces choses que je n'ai jamais pu faire avant. Je ne veux pas mourir avec des regrets… J'ai toujours rêvé de faire du parachute au moins une fois dans ma vie. Et je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu m'emmener en faire. Maintenant je vais retourner à mon travail… Bonne journée a tout les deux…

Elle s'éloignas avec son parachute sous le bras. Rodney n'en revenait pas, et John la regardait s'éloigner avec un sourire douloureux.

Rodney : … Mais… John, vous auriez pu au moins essayer de la convaincre qu'elle faisait une folie !

John : Rodney !!… Vous savez aussi bien que moi et qu'elle n'as aucune chance de s'en sortir… je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse lorsqu'elle partiras… Alors laissez-là faire… C'est pour son bien… Je crois que ça l'aide à ne pas devenir fataliste…

Rodney : mais !… On arriveras à la sauver !… je suis sur qu'on vas y arriver !…

John : Pas moi… Et Janus le savait aussi… … Il a juste voulu qu'elle ne meure pas sans avoir réalisé ses rêves…

Rodney : Pourquoi ça ?

John : Il se fiche totalement d'Atlantis où de la Terre, même s'il dit vrai… Qu'elles soit détruites ne lui fait rien… La seule chose qui l'ai fait revenir c'est elle… … je crois qu'il l'aimait… Et qu'il l'aime toujours même s'il ne vit plus sur le même plan d'existence… Il ne veux pas la voir souffrir…

Rodney : Comment vous savez ça ?

John : C'est comme un film qui passe sous mes yeux… Je voit toute sa vie, toutes ses actions, toutes ses recherches… Mais je ne ressent rien de ce qu'il a ressenti… Sauf que ça, je le devine facilement… Il était tellement différent avec elle… Ca se voyait tellement qu'il l'aimait… Mais il n'a rien fait, même si elle l'avait très bien compris… Elle voulait sauver son équipe, et elle ne s'est pas laisser détourner de son but, même par lui… Elle aurait pu rester avec eux, et avoir une vie fabuleuse, mais elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous…

Rodney : … Vous devriez aller dans votre labo, et chercher comment la sauver. Il ne fut pas qu'elle meure une deuxième fois pour nous justement !

John : Mais je ne peux rien faire Rodney… Rien !…

Rodney : On ne laisse jamais les nôtres tomber… C'est vous qui m'avez appris ça, alors on vas réussir à la sauver !

John : Peut-être…

Il s'éloignas sans un autre mot… L'air désespéré…

Une semaines plus tard, Elizabeth avait fait une 'folie', selon Caldwell, par jour. John l'accompagnais à chaque fois. Lors de ces récréations, quiconque les voyait croyait voir des enfants. Apres le parachute, elle avait accompagné SGA1 en mission pour chercher un nouveau site alpha, pris des leçons de pilotage des X303 avec John, transformé sa chambre en palais des mille et une nuits, activé toutes les technologies anciennes qu'elle avait pu trouver, pris des cours de lutte avec Teyla et John tout les matins, fait un message vidéo à Simon assez agressif pour rendre n'importe qui fou de rage qu'elle terminait en disant qu'elle avait refait sa vie et qu'elle avait trouvé sur Atlantis une personne qui rendait sa vie plus belle qu'elle ne l'avais jamais été avec lui, et une dizaine d'autres choses tout aussi délirantes les une que les autres. Maintenant, il lui restait moins de trois semaines… Et personne n'avait trouvé un moyen de la guérir… il y avait une chose, une seule, qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis quasiment trois ans et qu'elle n'avais pas encore faite… Elle mit encore une semaine avant de se décider…

Un soir, elle se retrouvas sur son balcon, le vent soufflant dans ses cheveux. John la trouvas là, réfléchissant à comment elle allait pouvoir lui dire…

John : Elizabeth ?… Vous allez bien ?

Elizabeth : Pas trop mal vu que je vais mourir dans deux semaines… Avant de partir, je voudrais vous dire une chose…

John : Moi aussi… Avant j'ai une question… Vous saviez qu'il vous aimait ?

Elizabeth : Janus ?… Je m'en doutais… Depuis deux ans… L'autre moi parlait de lui comme si elle en était amoureuse… Et qu'il l'aimait… Alors oui, je crois qu'inconsciemment je la savait… Vous avez ses souvenirs, non ?

John : Oui… c'est comme si j'avais un film qui passait sous mes yeux… Mais je ne ressent rien de ce qu'il ressentait… Rien que mes sentiments, et pas les siens… Et… Elizabeth, je… Je… …

Elizabeth : je crois que je sais ce que vous allez dire John, alors je vous arrête tout de suite. Je vais mourir, alors ne vous attachez pas trop à moi… … Et je t'aime…

John : … Vous… Tu… c'est vrai ?…

Elizabeth : Oui… je ne voulait pas mourir sans te l'avoir dit…

Il pris son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa de toute son âme et de tout son cœur. Elle lui répondit de la même manière, avec le même fouge et le même passion… Il ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus de souffle.

John : Je t'aime aussi… Et je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour te sauver la vie ! Je refuse de te perdre !

Elizabeth : Si tu avais pu le faire, ce serait déjà fait… Et tu le sait… Avant que je parte, je veux profiter des deux semaines avec toi qu'il me reste… Et je veux que tu me promette de vivre après moi…

John : Je te promet d'essayer… Je t'aime Liz…

Elizabeth : Moi aussi…

Il ne dirent plus un mot, mais passèrent la plus belle nuit de leur vie dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Vie si bientôt finie pour Elizabeth qu'ils firent tout pour profiter du temps qui leur restait…

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, ils restèrent professionnels, mais passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble. Le 7 novembre arriva. Elizabeth n'avais encore rien, elle étais jute un peu fatiguée. Elle finit par convaincre John de la laisser travailler… Mais trois heure après qu'il soit parti, elle s'évanouit… Au milieu de la salle d'embarquement alors qu'il rentrait d'une mission d'exploration… Il se précipitas vers elle et essaya de la réveiller, pendant qu'une autre personne appelait Carson. Il emmena Elizabeth directement à l'infirmerie. Son cœur faiblissait, et il allait bientôt lâcher… Carson ne pouvait rien y faire… Il mit Elizabeth sur un lit et sous surveillance. John vint à son chevet. Carson ne voulu pas le laisser rester…

Carson : Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici John !

John : je reste.

Carson : Vous allez sortir, et me laisser m'occuper de ma patiente !

John : Je ne la laisserait pas seule. Je ne la laisserait pas mourir sans que je soit là…

Carson : je sais que c'est votre amie, mais…

John : Non… Liz est bien plus qu'une amie pour moi… Je ne la laisserait pas seule ici, alors que je lui ai promis qu'elle ne partirais pas sans que je soit à ses côtés…

Carson : Vous… Vous aimez Elizabeth ?…

John : Plus que n'importe qui au monde… Et il a fallut qu'elle soit à deux semaines de la mort pour qu'on s'en rende compte… Et qu'on arrive à ce le dire…

Carson : Parce qu'en plus c'est réciproque ?!!!

John : Docteur… Ne le dites pas aux autres s'il vous plait… je doute que ce soit ce qu'elle aurait voulu…

Carson : … Bien…

A cet instant, Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux…

Elizabeth : … Où je… John, comment était la mission ?…

John : On a trouvé des nouveaux alliés commerciaux… Et toi, comment tu te sent ?…

Elizabeth : Bien… Je crois…. Je crois que ça ne me fait plus peur maintenant… Ma vie a été si belle… Je n'aurais pas pu demander autre chose… Sauf un peu plus de temps pour nous…

John : Tu vas t'en sortir, je t'en prie !!… Janus a dit que je devais pouvoir te sauver ! je ne sais pas comment, mais je doit pouvoir le faire !… Liz…

Elizabeth : Ne t'en fait pas pour moi… Veille sur ma cité s'il te plait… Veille sur elle…

John : Comment veux-tu que je protége Atlantis si tu n'est plus là ?!… Comment veux-tu que nous vivions ici sans ton courage et ta présence ?… … Comment veux-tu que je vive sans toi ?…

Elizabeth : Tu doit le faire pourtant… John… Je le penserait toujours…

John : Moi aussi… c'est pour ça que tu doit rester…

Elle refermas les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller… Elle était trop faible pour rester éveillée. Son cœur avait de plus en plus de mal à fonctionner… John pris ses mains dans les siennes, et caressa son visage en la suppliant dans un murmure a peine audible…

John : Liz… Ne nous laisse pas… Ne me laisse pas…

SGA1 entra dans l'infirmerie. Carson se dirigeas vers eux pour leur dire de les laisser seuls. Ils virent alors John qui se tenait penché sur elle comme s'il allait l'embrasser ou lui parler à l'oreille… Ils comprirent immédiatement pourquoi tout les deux semblaient si éloignés ces deux dernières semaines. Le visage de John était la preuve vivante qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre…

John : Je t'en prie… Liz…

Les bip indiquant son rythme cardiaque ralentissait doucement… Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps…

John : Liz ! ne me laisse pas sans toi !… Liz…

Une larme coula sur sa joue… Son équipe ne savait pas quoi faire… Il semblait si désespéré… Si touché par sa lente agonie… Puis les bips indiquant les battement du cœur d'Elizabeth se turent… remplacés par une sonnerie qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter… John se levas lentement. Son équipe ne s'étais pas avancé et était encore à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie. Il posa sa main droite sur le cœur de la femme qu'il aimait tant, et fermas les yeux… il se passa trente secondes… Puis John s'écroula sur le sol… Exactement au même instant ou Elizabeth se redressait sur son lit en aspirant une énorme goulée d'air. Comme si elle sortait d'apnée. Son rythme cardiaque approchait des cent à la minute, et elle respirant de façon saccadée… mais elle regardas tout de même autour d'elle, et sortit de son lit en un saut quand elle vit John à terre… elle se secoua par les épaules et se mit a lui crier dessus. Toute l'équipe et Carson se précipitèrent vers eux, mais ils n'osèrent pas dire un mot.

Elizabeth : John !!… John, réveille-toi !… … … … Tu vas me la payer si tu ne te réveille pas ! Allez, debout !! Je te jure que si tu ne te réveille pas dans les dix secondes tu vas me la payer John Sheppard !

John : …Ouaille… Arrête de crier Liz… J'ai suffisamment mal au crane comme ca… Mon dieu !… … Liz… … Tu vas bien !

Elizabeth : Bien sur que je vais bien… Comment ça se fait ?… je… Je devrais être morte… Comment c'est possible ?…

Carson : je n'en ai aucune idée, mais c'est un vrai miracle…

Elizabeth : Janus !

John : Quoi ?…

Elizabeth : C'est Janus ! Il avait dit que tu pouvait me sauver ! Il a du te transmettre son don de guérison ! les anciens avaient le don de guérir les blessures et les maladies ! Lorsqu'il a eu la connaissance des anciens, le général O'Neill avait guéri Brata'c d'un coup de poignard au ventre, rien qu'en posant sa main sur le blessure !

John : Mais je n'ai jamais guéri personne !

Elizabeth : tu vient de faire quoi à ton avis ?

John : Avoir la plus belle peur de ma vie…

Elizabeth : … Vous pouvez nous laisser une minute ?…

SGA1 et Carson les laissèrent à leur retrouvailles sans un commentaire, après que Carson ait examiné Elizabeth et John, et vu de ses propres yeux qu'ils allaient tout les deux très bien. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Elizabeth l'embrassa de tout son cœur. Il ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à son baiser. Deux minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils se séparaient, John dit une phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais cru dire dans toute sa vie, et qu'il disait tellement souvent ces deux dernières semaines.

John : Je t'aime…

Elizabeth : Je sais… Je t'aime aussi…

Duran les deux mois qui suivirent, ils furent la discrétion même, leurs amis les y aidant en se taisant sur ce qu'ils savaient. Et en leur faisant discrètement remarquer lorsqu'ils se regardaient trop intensément lorsqu'une autre personne qu'eux était dans la salle. Souvent, c'était Rodney qui s'y collait à cause de ses allergies. Il pouvait tousser sans que personne ne lui dise rien. De plus, Elizabeth essaya de réparer ses 'bêtises', du moins celles qui avaient fait de la peine a certaines personnes. Les autres, elle les ignora, purement et simplement. Comme toutes les sanctions que Caldwell menaçait de faire tomber sur ses épaules. Elle envoya un autre message à Simon dans lequel elle disait qu'elle regrettait la manière dont elle l'avait accusé, mais que cela était tout à fait vrai. Et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Selon elle, il aurait gâché la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à elle. Un matin, John lui posa une question, à laquelle elle ne sut répondre. Elle n'y avait absolument pas pensé. En fait si, mais elle avait peur de ce que cela signifiait pour eux deux. Ils se trouvaient sur son lit, enlacés, et discutaient avant d'aller en salle de briefing. Ils parlaient de leurs vies avant Atlantis et de leurs familles.

Elizabeth : On a toujours étés nombreux dans la famille. Je suis la petite dernière et seule fille de sept enfants. Mes frères ont toujours été très protecteurs avec moi. Ils ont eu du mal à se faire à l'idée que mon métier exigeait que j'aille dans des pays en guerre. Mais ils s'y sont fait, et sont très fiers de moi.

John : Moi, je n'ai que ma sœur. Mais je l'adore. Un peu comme Teyla, je trouve qu'elles se ressemblent. Absolument pas sur le physique, mais sur le caractère. Elle ne laisseraient jamais tomber un ami et elle me battent toutes les deux. Teyla a la lutte, et Sonja sur les reparties. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je te la présente la prochaine fois qu'on vas sur Terre.

Elizabeth : Tu lui présent toutes tes petites amies ?

John : Je ne lui ai jamais présenté une fille…

Elizabeth : Vrai ? Je suis flattée…

John : Tu as de quoi… D'ailleurs, Liz…

Elizabeth : Quoi ?

John : J'ai quelque chose pour toi…

Il lui tendit une petite boite.

John : je te demande de réfléchir sérieusement à ce que je vais te dire Elizabeth …

Elizabeth : Quoi ?

Elle ouvrit la petite boite… C'était un écrin, avec une magnifique bague à l'intérieur. En volutes d'argent, avec un rubis aux reflet bleu atlante. Une pierre qu'on ne pourrait trouver sur Terre…

Elizabeth : John…

John : Voilà, Elizabeth Weir, voulez-vous m'épouser ?…

Elizabeth : John !… c'est…

John : Ne répond pas tout de suite s'il te plait... Prend le temps de réfléchir, et dit-moi ta réponse lorsque tu sera sure de toi… S'il te plait…

Elizabeth : je ne crois pas avoir besoin de

A cet instant, sa radio l'interrompit.

XXX : Docteur Weir, vous este attendue en urgence en salle de commandes !!… Docteur Weir ?

Elizabeth pris sa radio.

Elizabeth : J'arrive. Donnez-moi une minute… John, je

John : Ne dit rien… On en reparle ce soir. Je préfère attendre que tu ai eu le temps de réfléchir à nos postes, et à tout ce que ça peut entraîner.

Elizabeth : dans ce cas, j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir…

Elle l'embrassa et partit vers son travail. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui dire ce soir. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensembles, c'était une évidence.

SGA1 partit en mission comme d'habitude. Dix minutes avant qu'ils reviennent et cinq après qu'elle soit revenue de l'infirmerie avec la meilleur nouvelle qu'elle pourrait jamais annoncer à son fiancé, Elizabeth sortit de son tiroir le petit écrin que John lui avait donné le matin même. Elle en sortit la bague et admira l'entrelacs d'argent qui emprisonnait tout en la mettant en valeur la pierre pégasienne qui était exactement de ses deux couleurs préférées. Elle l'admira pendant cinq minutes, puis avec un sourire éclatant, elle la passa à son doigt. Sachant très bien qu'elle l'enlèverait le soir même pour que ce soir John qui la lui passe au doigt. Mais pour qu'il puisse voir sa réponse dès qu'il arriverait, sans avoir à faire de grandes déclarations… Un quart d'heure plus tard, SGA1 n'étais toujours pas rentrée. Elizabeth commença à se faire du mauvais sang. Finalement, avec une heure de retard, l'équipe de John passa la porte sans encombres. Elizabeth était vraiment sur les nerfs.

Elizabeth : Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez une heure de retard ?

John : En fait…

Teyla : Pour une chose tout à fait idiote Elizabeth. Le docteur McKay croyait avoir trouvé une technologie ancienne assez loin de la porte. Nous y sommes allés a pieds, et nous avons mis plus de temps pour revenir que nous le pensions. Surtout après que le colonel se soit perdu et nous ait fait aller dans la mauvaise direction pendant une demi-heure.

Ronon : Ce n'étais pas totalement de sa faute. Aucun de nous n'a remarqué que nous ne prenions pas la bonne direction.

Elizabeth : Bon… Vous me raconterez ça en débriefing.

SGA1 se dirigeas vers l'infirmerie pour le bilan post-mission. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient passés la porte, Elizabeth les interpellas.

Elizabeth : Attendez Colonel ! J'ai bien réfléchi, et c'est oui.

Un sourire énorme envahit son visage alors qu'il se retournait pour la regarder. On aurait dit un gamin devant le sapin de noël. Ils se rapprochas d'elle. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à deux mètres, il demanda.

John : Vraiment ?!!

Elle lui fit une sourire aussi resplendissant que le sien. Elle levas la main qu'elle lui montras. Il y vit la bague qu'il lui avait offerte la matin même.

Elizabeth : Je n'ai jamais été aussi sure de toute ma vie.

Il mit sa main sur sa joue. Personne n'y comprenait rien, sauf leurs amis qui commençaient à comprendre de quoi il retournait. Ce fut elle qui l'embrassa de tout son cœur, et sans se soucier des gens autour d'eux qui les regardaient. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, ils restèrent front contre front, leurs yeux se mêlant l'un à l'autre et laissant passer tout leurs sentiments et leur joie. Mais dans le regard d'Elizabeth il y avait quelque chose de plus que dans celui de John. Une surprise et encore plus de bonheur. Il ne compris pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

John : Quoi ?

Elizabeth : J'ai une surprise pour toi.

John : Quoi ?

Elizabeth : Beaucoup de boulots, d'amour et de patience. Mais il faudra que tu attende encore huit mois avant qu'il ou elle arrive.

John : Tu… Tu veux dire que ?…

Elizabeth élargit son sourire.

Elizabeth : Oui… Il tes reste huit mois pour t'habituer à l'idée d'avoir une responsabilité de plus…

John : … On… On vas avoir un enfant ?…

Elle répondit en l'embrassant avec un sourire plus puissant qu'un E2PZ.

Elizabeth : Oui…

Huit mois plus tard, le docteur Elizabeth Weir Sheppard, chef incontesté de la cité ancienne d'Atlantis, donnait le jour à une magnifique Selene dans l'infirmerie. La cité, qui n'avait plus résonné de cris d'enfants depuis dix mille ans, semblait renaître en même temps que la fille de ses dirigeants venait au monde. John ne lâcha pas la main d'Elizabeth tout au long de l'accouchement. Tout deux savaient que désormais les souvenirs de Janus n'étaient plus vrai, et qu'ils avaient dorénavant une chance de vaincre les Wraiths. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à le faire, et ils savaient qu'à eux trois, ils en auraient la force et le pouvoir.

FIN


End file.
